A Winning Act
by bebe-malvado
Summary: Harry's upbringing results in a the creation of a savior who is perhaps not a heartfelt hero, but perhaps a vile villain GASP Pairings are not a major thing and is rated M for Violence and swearing.


**Disclaimer:**_ I am a house elf and therefore all rights to Harry Potter belong to my master Mrs J.K Rowling, now excuse me i have to go and punish my self by swimming in a tank infested with rabid chinchillas......_

**_This story is based on the psychological profile of a sociopath, Harry's upbringing in canon is consistent with the conditions that allow this disorder to manifest. Such as abuse, lack of social contact and as well a need for Harry to cut himself of emotionally from the world. IN this story i want to present what i think is a true possibility that could have occurred if canon had gone in a more realistic direction, there is no way that a child could tolerate that kind of abuse without their being consequences. In this Fic though there will be a few pairings which include HP/GW ( harry uses this as cover for himself, he doesn't actuallt feel anything for her) RW/HG. _**

**_Also just letting you know this story takes place right after OTP, up until this point pretend events have gone basically to canon, but from now on i'll probably make them pretty different as Harry develops further._**

**_right well thats all for now.... on with the show ......  
_**

The platform to the Hogwarts express was as usual, busy. Students and parents alike saying there goodbyes, younger first years breaking into tears and hugs at the thought of their first day. One boy who was not taking part in the happenings of the platform was Harry James Potter. He sat staring apathetically out the window, you see he had no family to get teary about, to mum or dad to remind him to stay out of trouble or brush his teeth.

Harry did not spare this though any sadness, he had stopped feeling those things long ago in his hellish childhood with the Dursleys. You don't grow up in such an unloving and abusive household without it doing its damage, and indeed he was damaged, beyond repair Harry knew.

He hid his cracks and holes well though and he had perfected his human mask, he could pretend that he felt love, fear, sadness, in truth though he knew he was empty just an actor playing the greatest role in the biggest movie. He was a good actor though, on many occasions he found himself chuckling at the thought of an Oscar nomination for his performance.

**Harry's POV**

Bored. Monotonous. Tedium. bland…. I count of all the words for what I am feeling right now. I am scanning the platform carefully for danger, can't be too careful now what with Voldie after my skin. I find myself hoping though that he had got to the skins of some of my "friends", I grimace at that thought of spending a whole another year of them…. That bushy haired chipmunk and that stupid weasel, that stupid old goat fucker just had too mess with my life more by setting me up with those two.

Oh yes I was well aware that Dumbledore had instructed the weasel and the walking bush to befriend me back in first year. I suppose he had hoped that owning my friends would give him some control over me, oh well let that barmy old goat fucker live in his little world, where I am his Gryffindor golden boy.

Oh great…. I groan, I see them now, the entire weasel clan and Granger, ahh well time for another five-star performance by yours truly.

**Normal POV**

"HARRY!!" screamed a bush as it flew at him claiming him in a choking hug, " hey mate…. Geez let him breathe Mione!" Ron said with a broad grin at his friend. "Sorry Harry, I can't believe it's been a whole summer, how are you, were the Dursleys alright, how are you coping with siri……" Hermione started worriedly, Ron stopped her with a sharp nudge before she could finish. Hermione glanced angrily at him but realized what she'd almost said. "oh…i….um ….I'm sorry Harry…." She stuttered awaiting Harry's outburst.

Harry's mask transformed now into one of inner turmoil and sadness " it's alright Hermione… it still hurts but I think I can talk about it now" he said in a low voice. Herminone at this gave him a tentative smile, and a gentler hug, Ron too laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

At these caring gestures from his friends Harry felt like he could vomit and suppressed a shudder and the urge to bite Hermione's ear off as she still hugged him.

After they had exchanged all the other details of their holidays with each other, that being Herminone telling them both about some book she's found and Ron babbling on about him beating his older brother Charlie at quidditch. Harry had a look of fake interest about him as he sat ignoring the voices of the other two, he only broke out of his thoughts when he heard the compartment door slide open.

( three guesses who….)

"well well if it isn't a weasel, a mudblood and a pothead" drawled Draco Malfoy, " get out of here Malfoy" Ron snarled angrily rising from his seat, fists clenched. "oh touchy are we?, what did i insult you little mudblood girlfriend?" Malfoy continued bitingly, " You grasy haired bastard, just FUCK OFF" Ron growled getting more red in the face until he looked something akin to a tomatoe. Malfoy at this just looked at him and sneered, he glanced breifly at Harry wondering why he hadn't said anything. " See you round Pothead" Malfoy drawled as way of goodbye as he left with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

" Why does he have to be such a fucking prick!" Ron said angrily, " just calm down would you Ronald, honestly i can't beleive you still let him get to you like that!" Hermione said in a slightly scolding tone. " I'm sorry Mione i can't stand him calling you a.... well... you know" Ron replied calmer now.

They both turned to Harry then, "You seemed to take that awfully calm?" Hermione said eyebrow raised, " what?... as you said we should be used to it by now" Harry replied silently berating himself for his lapse.

Hermiones discussion of the matter though was interupted by the door opening once again and the trolley lady appearing in the door way, " anything from the trolley dears?" she asked kindly, Ron and Harry both grinned at the sight of the candy, inhuman monster or not he liked his sweets.

**well there we go the first chapter, depending on how the reveiws go i'll write longer chapters and i'll try and update once a week :) If theres. One thing i need to know though is whether Harry should be re sorted or not? Move him to slyth or stay gryf, plz tell me in your review.**

**Okay well ta for now.**


End file.
